A borboleta
by angela ateara
Summary: Sara se depara com um acidente que envolve uma criança, enquanto conversa com a menina percebe que elas têm muito mais em comum do que apenas o gosto por borboletas.


A borboleta

Titulo: A borboleta

Sinopse: Sara se depara com um acidente que envolve uma criança, enquanto conversa com a menina percebe que elas têm muito mais em comum do que apenas o gosto por borboletas.

Quando chegava a noite, o trabalho de Sara Sidle apenas estava começando, dela e de toda a equipe supervisionada por Gil Grissom no laboratório de criminalística de Las Vegas, ao passar pela sala de convivência, recebia os cumprimentos e sorrisos dos colegas.

Seu sorriso preferido era de um homem com quem havia vivido uma experiência inesquecível, infelizmente às vezes ela tinha impressão que ele havia se esquecido disso.

As raras vezes que ele olhava por sob os óculos, enquanto orientava-os sobre um novo caso era com um olhar distante e nunca para ela.

Seu coração, então, acabava batendo num ritmo mais lento, sem emoções.

E assim o turno continuava. Apenas a rotina do trabalho.

Eram nove horas de uma terça-feira á noite, havia chovido durante todo o dia em Vegas e a estrada estava perigosa.

Ela estava incrivelmente atrasada, passara o dia fora da cidade, longe de tudo, apesar da pressa Sara tomou cuidado enquanto dirigia.

Quando o carro derrapou em um trecho cheio d'agua, ela freou para não bater em nada, o movimento brusco a lançou para frente, por sorte o cinto a protegeu.

Ela parou, deixando a respiração voltar ao normal.

Quando olhou melhor para a estrada escura, viu a direita a luz fraca de um farol.

Novamente sentiu o coração acelerar, havia acontecido um acidente ali.

Correu e encontrou uma cena chocante, um homem e uma mulher cobertos de sangue, inconscientes, procurou o celular e tremendo ligou para a emergência.

Enquanto esperava, teve a impressão de ouvir um gemido, mas não vinha do casal desacordado.

Ouviu outra vez e suas pernas amoleceram. Havia uma criança no banco de trás, ferida, mas acordada, chorando baixinho.

Ela abriu a porta do carro, e encontrou os olhinhos brilhantes de uma garotinha.

- Ei, você está bem agora, eu encontrei você.

Os soluços da menina diminuíram.

- O meu nome é Sara e o seu?

- Samantha.

- É um lindo nome.

- Está frio.

- Não se preocupe. Aqui, fique com minha blusa.

- Onde... Está... A... mamãe? – a voz da menina soava como se estivesse sufocando.

- Está por perto, não se esforce tá bom?

- Então... Eu vou dormir.

- Não, fica comigo. Você gosta de bichos? Pássaros?

- Eu prefiro borboletas.

- Eu também.

Uma luz vermelha cegou Sara, era o resgate.

- Você vai para o hospital agora Samantha.

Dentro da ambulância, Sara sentiu a mão pequenina de Samantha segurar a dela.

- Não quero ficar sozinha.

- Você não vai.

- Promete?

- Eu vou com você. Imagina aquela borboleta agora Sam. Imagina que você está num campo cheio delas.

Enquanto Sara tranquilizava a menina elas chegaram no hospital.

Meia hora depois, um homem apareceu na sala de espera. Não era parente da garotinha, ele estava ali por Sara.

Cabelos grisalhos, um jeito manco de andar.

- Nossa Sara, o que você tem na cabeça? Desaparece e do nada recebo uma ligação dizendo que você estava no hospital!

- Hã? Grissom, eu estou ótima.

- Você podia pelo menos avisar que não vai trabalhar me pouparia um pouco de preocupação, quase causo um novo acidente enquanto venho pra cá!

- Quer parar de brigar comigo! Eu salvei aquela menina! Preciso saber dos pais dela, devem estar em algum quarto aqui, vou voltar lá e procurar algum documento pra encontrar algum parente.

- Esquece Sara.

- O que?

- Já fizeram isso. O casal não resistiu, o pessoal está investigando agora.

De repente a expressão de Sara ficou vazia.

Depois de alguns segundos ela voltou a si.

- Eu sei por que eles bateram.

- Você sabe?

- Eu quase perdi o controle do carro naquele trecho da estrada, foi por causa da chuva, ficou tudo alagado, o carro derrapa facilmente ali. Se você está sem o cinto é lançado para frente e em poucos segundos acontece o acidente.

Grissom estava com os olhos arregalados, parecia em pânico.

- Então você quase sofreu um acidente mesmo! Se não gosta de sua vida pelo menos pense na dor que teria causado.

Grissom estava preocupado com Sara, amava-a mais que tudo, mas não conseguia dizer isso a ela do jeito certo.

- Ei, não finja se importar, não precisa. – ela ouvia dolorosamente o jeito com que ele falava com ela e respondeu no mesmo tom áspero. – Vou ver Samantha.

Sem olhar para seu chefe Sara foi até o quarto onde Samantha dormia. Uma enfermeira aplicava medicamentos na veia dela.

- O que ela tem?

- Você é da família?

- Eu a encontrei.

- Não posso falar se não é da família.

- Pelo menos diga se é grave.

- Está tudo bem Julie. – era uma voz desconhecida, entrando no quarto, depois Sara percebeu que era do médico.

- Ela não está bem Sara.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Samantha chama por você enquanto dorme, ela teve hemorragia interna.

- Deus. A família já sabe?

- Uma tia dela está vindo pra cá.

- Eu vou ficar também.

- Você pode ficar Sara.

Nos dias que se seguiram Sara pouco foi vista no laboratório, ela passou a maior parte do tempo com a pequena Samantha, apesar de todos falarem que ela estava ficando muito apegada a garota ela não se importou, ela sabia que Samantha ficaria bem e ela estaria por perto para vê-la sair daquele hospital.

Agora a menina era órfã e enfrentar o mundo ainda tão cedo na vida era doloroso demais e ela entendia essa dor como ninguém.

A solidão nos abrigos em que viveu durante a infância ainda despertava uma profunda dor em Sara.

Ela segurou a mão de Samantha enquanto se lembrava de que não tinha em quem se segurar num tempo distante de sua vida.

- Tia Sara. – Samantha abriu os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Oi Sam.

- Eu estava com aquela borboleta. – ela falava baixinho, como se sussurrasse.

- E vocês fizeram o que?

- Eu queria voar com ela, mas eu não podia.

- Não tem problema.

- Tia Sara, eu sei, porque minha tia contou, que meus pais não vão voltar.

- É verdade.

A menina olhou para o lado e depois perguntou:

- Eles estão no céu?

- Sim.

- No mesmo céu da borboleta?

- Esse mesmo.

- Bom. Eu vou dormir agora tia.

- Vejo você depois.

- Eu não sei tia.

- Como?

- Eu quero voar com a borboleta, ela vai me levar.

A enfermeira apareceu. Sara procurou tentar entender o rosto triste de Julie, mas ela já sabia.

Havia aquela hemorragia interna. Samantha estava morrendo na sua frente.

Os olhos de Sara começaram a chorar.

- Está com medo tia Sara?

- Sim. E você?

- Não. A borboleta vai me levar para ver papai e mamãe.

A menina passou a respirar com dificuldade e parou de falar, mais alguns minutos se passaram, a tia de Samantha que voltara para o quarto chorava desesperadamente, Sara limitou-se a dizer:

- Você vai voar agora Samantha.

E os olhinhos da menina brilharam pela última vez.

Sara saiu do quarto e encontrou seu supervisor na sala de espera.

- Samantha faleceu.

- Você está bem?

- Preciso ir pra casa.

- Quer carona?

- Não.

- Está de carro?

- Eu vou a pé Grissom.

- Tudo bem, eu só queria dizer que descobrimos o motivo do acidente, você tinha razão.

- Não importa.

E Sara foi embora. Grissom queria no fundo abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas não o fez, apenas deixou-a ir.

Ela chegou ao seu apartamento, as cortinas estavam abertas, a luz do sol passava pela janela, estava tudo muito claro.

Ela fechou as cortinas.

Tomou banho, deitou-se. Olhou o relógio. Seis horas da manhã.

Seus olhos estavam pesados e adormeceu.

Não pode evitar os pesadelos.

Um carro, um acidente, uma criança sangrando e ela não podia fazer nada.

Acordou e sentiu-se sufocada. O travesseiro estava molhado, seu pescoço e seu cabelo também.

Olhou em volta, estava em casa, sua cabeça latejava e não quis voltar a dormir.

Olhou o relógio, oito e meia da manhã.

Com dificuldade procurou um remédio para passar a dor.

Foi assistir tevê, nada interessante.

Ela desejou que as horas passassem muito rápido.

Olhou em volta, o apartamento continuava escuro e quieto, tão quieto que era possível ouvir as batidas ritmadas de seu coração, acabou lembrando que outro pequeno ser humano não podia mais ouvir assim como ela.

Foi até a cozinha, desejando algo forte para beber, para esquecer, infelizmente a coisa mais forte que ela tinha ali era chá de gengibre.

Bateu com força aporta do armário e saiu, não soube precisar por quantas horas dirigiu, nem os lugares que havia ido.

Acabou parando o carro no estacionamento do local de trabalho, sorriu para o relógio em seu pulso marcando o inicio do se turno e o fim da solidão.

Não tinha ninguém na sala de convivência ainda, ela sentou-se no sofá e relaxou. Estava cansada e quase dormiu, mas a equipe começou a chegar.

Catherine, Warrick e Nick apareceram primeiro, estavam animados e começaram a falar, principalmente Cath, Greg veio depois, procurou uma maçã e foi sentar perto de Sara.

Ninguém perguntou o motivo dos enormes círculos pretos embaixo dos seus olhos, estava estampado em sua cara que não havia dormido bem, ou melhor, nem havia dormido.

- Não atendeu o celular o dia inteiro Sarinha – reclamou Nick

Ela puxou o aparelho da bolsa.

- Desligado, foi mal Nick, o que você queria?

- Nada, nada demais.

- Onde tá o Grissom?

A pergunta veio de Catherine que terminara de tomar uma xicara de café.

- Ele deve estar chegando – disse Warrick tirando os olhos de uma revista de esportes.

- Olá crianças.

- Oi chefe.

Grissom começou a distribuir os casos e as equipes.

Sara que estava distraída nem prestou atenção nos casos.

- Sara? – ela não soube quem lhe chamara

- Estou indo, eu dirijo. – disse com uma falsa animação.

- Tem certeza? – disse Nick – Grissom acaba de nos dar folga, ela não havia ouvido essa parte.

- Pra nós dois?

- Só temos um caso.

- Só um?

- Fique um pouco Sara, quero falar com você – então ela identificou a voz e era de Grissom e ele a olhava com os olhos cheios de ternura.

Nick gostou da noticia inesperada e saiu assobiando, Greg ficou para ajudar no laboratório e Warrick e Cath saíram para a cena do crime.

- Parece abalada com o que aconteceu a Samantha.

Ela não cedeu.

- Não preciso de folga.

- Ah Sar, vá pra casa, durma um pouco. – disse gentil

Sara ignorou seu sorriso, pensou no apartamento escuro e nos pesadelos que tivera.

- Eu posso trabalhar hoje.

- Sara, o trabalho não pode ser seu único refúgio.

Ele lera seus pensamentos?

- Mas eu quero – ela quase implorou.

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar parar, pare e vá pra casa.

Sara saiu satisfeita.

Bateu na lateral do carro de Cath antes que ela desse a partida e sentou-se atrás.

Ela ficou feliz por estar no grupo de Warrick e Cath, longe de Grissom e da análise que com certeza ele faria dela.

Ela nem percebeu que seus colegas ficaram se encarando como se tivesse algo errado.

- Você vai nos ajudar hoje Sara? -perguntou Cath, ligando o rádio.

- Vou.

- Espero que não se importe Sara, a Cath adora cantar enquanto dirige. – Warrick fingiu que estava preocupado.

- Posso suportar isso – respondeu brincando

Sara estava se sentindo melhor.

Eles eram como a família que ela não tinha há muito tempo ou que talvez nunca houvesse tido.

Chegaram à cena do crime, era um condomínio.

E quando eles se aproximaram, ela sentiu a pele arrepiar. Era um caso onde a vitima era uma criança.

Imediatamente as lembranças vieram a sua cabeça. Não seria fácil.

Se ela tivesse prestado atenção na distribuição dos casos...

- Está tudo bem Sar?

- Aram – disse pegando a câmera.

Nada na garotinha caída ali lembrava Samantha. Mas ela não conseguiu segurar a câmera sem suas mãos tremerem.

Então sentiu náusea e uma vontade desesperada de chorar.

Warrick percebeu sua reação e foi até ela. Tirou a maquina de suas mãos geladas e disse carinhoso:

- Por que você não fala com o Brass, ele tem algumas testemunhas.

Cath percebeu que algo estava errado e se aproximou.

- Mas...

- Oba! Hoje eu vou ser a fotografa!

- Não contem para o Grissom. Ele não me deixaria trabalhar.

- Todos nos envolvemos com algum caso mais que outros.

- Mas não era um caso, era diferente.

- Tudo bem Sara.

- Isso vai passar.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de agua quando foi até Brass, tendo que enxugá-los para continuar.

As testemunhas discordavam muito, cada uma tinha sua própria versão para o que acontecera.

A menina estava sozinha. Talvez tivesse sido sequestrada, depois a abandonaram-na naquele condomínio.

Com algumas impressões digitais eles voltaram para o laboratório.

Procuraram na lista de desaparecidos e logo encontraram seu nome.

Ela era uma menina da classe média-alta de Vegas. Os pais estavam esperando pelo pedido de resgate, mas algo deu errado, o pedido não veio e nem sua filha, ela jamais voltaria.

Greg identificou o suspeito pelas digitais. Era o motorista do ônibus escolar.

Ele não havia escolhido a garota aleatoriamente. Todos no ônibus estudavam na mesma escola particular, poderia ser qualquer uma das crianças, já que o motorista tinha inveja de seus aparelhos de laptop e roupas de marca, não se conformava que crianças saíssem com quantias tão elevadas de dinheiro e o gastassem de qualquer forma, mas elas não tinham culpa de nascerem em famílias ricas.

Pobre menina rica, ele não percebeu, porém que no fundo aquelas crianças eram tristes e vazias, por não terem a companhia dos pais ou da família, tinham tudo que queriam e ainda assim sempre lhes faltava o afeto dos pais.

A garotinha, fora sua vitima por ser a última a descer do ônibus. Ele só queria o resgate. Mas ela gritou e tinha um celular, ela tentou ligar para a mãe, aí tudo saiu do controle.

Warrick e Brass prenderam o assassino e Cath falou com a família.

O caso foi solucionado.

Grissom estava indo para seu escritório para fazer o relatório final e arquivar quando passou pela sala de convivência, Sara estava ali, bebendo café.

- Ei Sara.

- Grissom.

- Está quente? – ele perguntou apontando para a xicara.

- Morno.

- Acho que vou passar então. Como foi lá na cena do crime?

- Deu tudo certo. Nenhuma complicação.

- Sei.

Ela sabia que ele estava preocupado, mais isso a deixou meio chateada, apenas quando ela não estava inteira é que era lembrada por Grissom.

- Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas no meu escritório.

- OK.

Ela ficou sozinha na sala, sua mente começou a vagar por lembranças que se misturavam entre seu passado e o presente, os últimos dias tão difíceis para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça tentando fugir de sua própria memória.

Sara tentou evitar o fim do turno, mas foi inútil.

Enquanto saia da sala de convivência viu Warrick e Brass trazendo o assassino da garotinha.

O homem, motorista do ônibus escolar tinha o rosto cheio de rugas e um ar de arrogância, não parecia arrependido, nem preocupado com seu futuro na cadeia, parecia mesmo orgulhoso do que fizera.

Sara ficou inconformada com a cena, sem pensar, saiu em direção do cara e dos colegas.

- Foi você!

- Quem é a moça irritadinha? – perguntou em zombaria.

- Assassino cruel sem caráter! – disse Sara com uma mão erguendo-se no ar.

- A boneca quer brigar?

- Deixa Sara. – disse Warrick. – E você cala a boca – disse dirigindo-se ao cara dessa vez

Outros no corredor vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, inclusive Grissom que ouviu a discussão.

- Sara, na minha sala agora.

Sara fechou as mãos em punhos e saiu nervosa atrás do seu supervisor.

- Você quase colocou o caso em risco Sara!

- Eu?

- Agredindo o suspeito daquele jeito! 

- Ele é um canalha.

- Eu sabia que você não devia estar trabalhando, era tão obvio que você se envolveria!

Ele sabia como ela ficava não podia comprometer a reputação da sua equipe ou do laboratório, já havia sido advertido e da próxima vez a expulsão seria inevitável, se uma de suas peritas perdia o controle ou não conseguia separar sua vida pessoal do trabalho, seus supervisores não se importavam, mas ele não podia aguentar qualquer distância entre eles.

- Essa sua possessão Grissom! É o meu trabalho. Um dia você vai acabar me perdendo por um motivo mais insignificante!

Sua voz já se alterara, mas ele não cederia.

- Isso é indiscutível.

- Suas palavras finais?

Ele fez uma cara tão obvia que Sara não precisou de respostas.

Ela saiu furiosa.

Logo estava outra vez em seu apartamento escuro e vazio.

Viu a cama desfeita, mas só entrou no quarto para pegar uma toalha e tomar banho.

Era incrível como acumulara roupas para lavar.

Sentou-se para esperar enquanto as roupas giravam na máquina.

O cansaço a venceu e ela cochilou, sem pesadelos, sem sonhos.

O barulho das maquinas terminando o serviço a despertou.

Ela refez o processo, agora na secadora. Não eram as boas oito horas de sono, mas a ajudou a ficar mais atenta, acordou do segundo cochilo quando as roupas estavam secas.

Voltou para o apartamento, assistiu um documentário na tevê enquanto dobrava-as e quando entrou no quarto ignorando a cama, olhou-se no espelho.

Estava com uma cara péssima.

Prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e procurou algo para dar cor a sua pele pálida.

Agora estava melhor, bem melhor para um passeio.

Quando percebeu estava batendo na porta da casa de Nick.

Ela sabia que ele estaria por ali, tinha tirado o dia de folga, talvez estivesse querendo companhia, talvez ela pudesse conversar com ele, desabafar.

Ele atendeu o chapéu de cowboy a fez rir.

- Oi Sara... Você.

-Ah, eu só vim dar um oi.

- "Onde está o meu cowboy, estou procurando o meu laço, você viu?" – a voz feminina vinha de dentro da casa.

- Estou indo... Doçura – ele gritou constrangido.

Sara continuou rindo.

- Sara...

- Eu entendi... Não precisa falar. Você vai trabalhar hoje né?

- Sim.

- Então... Até mais tarde.

- Você queria falar alguma coisa importante?

- Não...

- Eu tive a impressão... Você está meio abatida Sar, não tirou sua folga não é?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me chama?

- Aram, mesmo se você estiver bancando o cowboy.

- Vamos ignorar isso, tá bom.

Os dois riram.

Não falou da angústia que estava sentindo, ficou apenas com o buraco em seu coração que agora doía muito, queria tanto um abraço, alguma proteção, mas não era justo esperar isso de Nick, ou de qualquer um de seus colegas.

Ele não estava sozinho ali, eles tinham suas vidas, só ela que não tinha.

Era hora de superar.

Ela entrou em seu carro outra vez e começou a dirigir.

Estava cansada de ter de ser forte o tempo todo.

Sentia-se sozinha quando estava rodeada de pessoas, sentia-se excluída da vida daquele que mais amava.

As lágrimas a cegam enquanto dirige, mas ela não para.

Distraída e completamente exausta, ela pega no sono por dois segundos e desperta assustada com a buzina de um caminhão, ela desvia da enorme carreta, mas perde o controle logo em seguida.

Seu carro bate contra um poste, ela desmaia e perde totalmente os sentidos.

Grissom estava em seu escritório, não sabia bem há quantas horas.

Estava se sentido muito mal.

Por que brigara com Sara? Era por que não sabia como ajuda-la? Ou por se sentir impotente diante de uma coisa tão ruim que não podia tirar dela.

Não justificava ver a confusão em seus olhos quando foi tão insensível e a afastar como fizera.

De repente um conjunto de vozes foi se aproximando, era um novo turno que estava começando.

Mas Sara não estava entre eles, devia estar magoada, concluiu ele.

Grissom foi distribuindo os casos como sempre fazia, estava com os pensamentos em outro lugar e não ouvia nada além do remorso em sua mente.

Quando viu que Sara não viria dividiu as equipes.

Uma ligação quase levou sua vida. Tirou um pedaço dele sim. Foi na frente de todos, ele ficara tão pálido, não havia reação para aquela noticia.

Ele nunca esperava ouvir que Sara sofrera um acidente no trânsito, horas depois de ter falado com ela, de ter brigado com sua querida Sara.

Exatamente como ela previra.

Não sabia como, mas conseguiu ser técnico ao dar a noticia aos demais que ficaram chocados.

Nick ergueu os braços para o alto e depois levou as mãos ao rosto. Era visível as lágrimas nos olhos de Catherine, Greg estava paralisado ao seu lado. Warrick abaixou a cabeça e respirou profundamente.

Grissom se levantou e sem pensar saiu de carro para o hospital.

Uma... Duas... Três gotas.

Pacientemente ele contava as gotículas de soro que penetrava na veia de sua amada.

Desviando o olhar de vez em quando para a tela do computador, onde linhas verdes indicavam seus sinais vitais.

Não fazia questão de saber as horas, o dia da semana ou se era dia ou noite.

Em seu rosto, a barba crescera novamente e sua coluna estava curvada, mas ele nunca admitia cansaço, nunca.

Em alguns momentos, especialmente á noite, ele perdia o controle. Seu desespero aumentava, tudo que podia fazer era vigiar o sono profundo em que ela se encontrava, queria que não fosse ela, trocaria de lugar, mas começava a imaginar como Sara se sentiria se visse ele naquele estado de inércia.

Sara estava em coma após bater a cabeça.

As raras vezes que Grissom a deixava era apenas com a certeza de que ela não ficaria só, fosse

uma enfermeira ou um dos amigos que ficaria ao seu lado.

Era como, e ele acreditava nisso, sua presença daria segurança para ela, talvez até a fizesse

acordar, voltar a ter a vida que agora parecia não existir.

Seus olhos ardiam pelo sono que não tinha há muito tempo.

Sua cabeça tombou para o lado.

Ele então sentiu uma mão quente pousar em seu ombro, o fazendo despertar.

- Vá para casa Grissom. – a voz compreensiva de Catherine revelou também um sorriso

preocupado.

- Você acha que ela pode me ouvir Cath?

- Sara está dormindo Griss, não está escutando a gente.

- É, deve ter razão. Mas seria muito bom se ela pudesse ouvir. Eu sinto tanto Cath, é uma culpa imensa.

- Descansa Griss.

- Fica com ela pra mim?

- Você sabe que não vou sair daqui.

- Só pra confirmar.

- Até mais tarde Gil.

Basicamente a vida de todos no laboratório era a mesma, eles trabalhavam e visitavam Sara sempre que podiam.

Ela estava sempre daquele jeito, em um sono profundo.

Quando Grissom voltou para o hospital naquela tarde de outono, o medico explicou que o quadro clinico de Sara havia melhorado. Era só esperar.

Quando o médico saiu e Grissom se viu sozinho com Sara, ele foi até sua cama, acariciou levemente seu cabelo, segurou uma de suas mãos, e falou baixinho em seu ouvido, uma frase só para ela.

- Não sei se pode me ouvir Sara, A Catherine disse que não, mas... Eu só queria dizer, eu precisava dizer... Fica comigo pra sempre.

Então Grissom sentiu o que ele esperava á dias.

Um toque fraco, mas real, dos dedos dela em sua mão.

Seu coração saltou, mas ele manteve a calma.

- Pode me ouvir Sara? Eu estou aqui.

Ela estava escutando.

- Devagar, Sara, tenta sentir seus pés, depois as pernas, seus braços e mãos. Agora, vou pedir pra que você abra seus olhos, abra seus olhos pra mim.

Mesmo com vontade de ficar com os olhos fechados, Sara se esforçou, não porque era uma coisa que devesse fazer, mas a voz que a chamava era irresistível.

Quando a imagem a sua frente tornou-se nítida, pode mergulhar no azul dos olhos de Grissom, no céu azul que algum tempo não via, sentiu paz, sentiu como se voasse, sentiu-se como uma borboleta naquele céu azul que lhe pertencia, ou que ela muito queria.

Ordenou ao seu celebro um sorriso, mas estava ainda tão confusa que seus lábios não se moveram. Ela sentiu seus olhos derramarem lágrimas que ela não havia pedido.

Grissom viu a agua correr por seus olhos, estes não brilhavam, não estava emocionada por vê-lo, concluiu que ela estava sofrendo, sentindo dor.

Ele mordeu os próprios lábios, Sara viu uma luz acender perto da cama, e de repente pessoas de branco aparecerem.

Ela ficou apavorada quando se sentiu sonolenta novamente.

Então as lagrimas multiplicaram-se, não queria dormir, separar-se novamente de Grissom , eles não compreendiam que agora que ela tinha voltado, só queria ficar com ele.

- Grissom. – ela forçou seu nome pela garganta.

A voz baixa de Sara partiu-lhe o coração.

Tudo escureceu.

A luz da manhã penetrava devagar no quarto do hospital. Ela ainda não abrira os olhos, mas sabia que era dia. Ficou preocupada com quantas horas ela havia dormido, quanto tempo havia perdido.

Sara teve que montar uma estratégia, não podia se descontrolar ou a apagariam de novo.

Ela abriu os olhos, ninguém estava prestando atenção nela, apesar de estarem ali por ela.

Ela pensou em dar um oi ou tossir de brincadeira. Mas só ficou observando.

O medico estava de costas para ela, e tampava sua visão de Grissom.

Ela então achou que era hora de falar.

Dessa vez sua garganta não impediu que sua voz saísse claramente.

- Hum... Não estou vendo a paisagem... – disse ela fazendo aquele biquinho próprio de Sara Sidle.

Então a notaram.

- Você acordou. – disse o medico, ainda escondendo seu Grissom dela. – Como se sente?

- Bem. – ela falava com o medico, mas tinha o olhar por cima dele, procurando algo ali por trás.

- O que está falando sobre ver a paisagem Sara? – finalmente a voz de Grissom, diretamente para ela, e ele estava com aquele seu sorriso preferido.

Sara limitou-se a sorrir de um jeito malicioso, Grissom entendeu.

- Vamos te examinar.

- Depois pode tomar o café da manhã junto com seus amigos. – disse Gil com seu sorriso mais tenro e os olhos mais amorosos que ela já havia visto.

- Estão todos aqui?

- Sim, todos aqui.

Ela sorriu de novo.

Ela não se incomodou com a luzinha da lanterna em seus olhos, nem em ter que seguir o dedo do medico para os lados.

- Está tudo bem com você Sara.

Ela suspirou aliviada e Grissom também, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela.

- Posso chamar o pessoal? – disse o medico.

Sara balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. O doutor saiu então.

- Queria falar com você Sara.

- O que?

- É mais uma curiosidade.

- Diga.

- Enquanto você dormia podia me ouvir?

- Não me lembro, por que Grissom?

- Eu cantei uma canção de ninar pra você. – ele disse brincando e aliviado de ela não ter ouvido nenhuma palavra dele.

- Que pena, queria ter escutado.

Então o quarto foi invadido. Seus amigos chegaram.

- Sara!

- Bom dia flor do dia!

- Que bom te ver de novo Sara.

- Quando Grissom falou que você tinha acordado, viemos pra cá.

- Você demorou muito pra acordar Sara. – disse Greg – Tive que arranjar uns passatempos por aqui. – Não ache estranho caso entrem no banheiro e vejam alguns papeis molhados grudados no teto.

- Ah Greg que nojo.

- Era agua.

- Seu bobo!

- Então vamos comer?

Sara tomou seu café com leite é torradas, depois lhe serviram também mingau de aveia.

- Comida de hospital é horrível.

- Você quer um chocolate?

Grissom lançou um olhar de recriminação para Greg, todos riram, era obvio que ele não deixaria, continuaram conversando. Durante aquele dia vários exames foram feitos em Sara e assim que os resultados saíram ela foi liberada do hospital, perfeitamente curada.

A primeira coisa que ela fez quando saiu foi visitar o tumulo de Samantha.

Atravessou um portão de grades de ferro e caminhou sem pressa.

Ajoelhou-se na terra fria, deixou uma flor branca sob a placa de pedra. Ela se levantou e foi até embaixo de uma árvore.

- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui.

- Oi Grissom. É eu estou aqui.

Novas lágrimas brotavam em seu rosto.

Grissom viu como ela estava tremendo e se aproximou, envolvendo-a em seus braços, esperou que os soluços diminuíssem para olhar em seus olhos e com uma das mãos acariciar a pele macia de seu rosto.

- Você está melhor agora?

Só por olhar em seus olhos, sim, estava melhor.

- Desculpe minha frieza dos últimos dias.

Os olhos azuis acompanhavam cada movimento dela.

Sara balançou a cabeça, mordeu os lábios, as lagrimas continuavam a cair.

- Eu acho que eu estava fora de mim na ultima semana. Discutir com aquele idiota foi o meu limite, me desculpa se causei problema.

- Ei Sara, você não fez isso por qualquer motivo. Você não tem essa maldade.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

- Mas eu tenho, por nós dois se quiser.

- Eu tenho medo Griss.

- Seria louca se não tivesse, você não pode acreditar que está preparada pra tudo minha querida.

Aquele era o Grissom por quem ela tinha se apaixonado era bom vê-lo outra vez e saber que ele ainda existia.

- Me desculpa também Sara, eu fui muito duro com você.

Os olhos azuis acompanhavam cada movimento dela.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

- Eu vou fazer o possível pra você não ter que se machucar assim outra vez.

- Onde está à capa de "super-Grissom"? Você não pode me proteger de tudo.

- Eu posso tentar e eu sempre vou tentar, Sara. Nunca duvide disso.

- Não vou duvidar. Eu preciso te falar uma coisa... Eu não estava dormindo o tempo todo...

Ela se aproximou mais dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Fica comigo pra sempre.

Grissom compreendeu e eles se abraçaram.

- Eu quero te dar uma coisa.

- O que você está pretendendo Griss?

Ele adorava o jeito desconfiado dela.

Ele tirou algo do bolso.

- Aqui dentro dessa caixinha tem uma pequena prova do meu amor e das minhas boas e sinceras intenções com você.

- Que é isso Griss, não precisa falar como se estivesse na frente do meu pai... Ou de um juiz de paz.

- Você pode abrir quando estiver pronta.

Sara olhava a caixinha de veludo preto e a pequena fita azul que a envolvia.

- Estou pronta agora Griss. – ela estendeu a mão imaginando um par de brincos ou um pingente raro de colecionador.

Mas aquele anel prateado, ela não esperava.

- O que...

- Você quer ser minha namorada?

Sara lançou-se em seus braços, num beijo especial e único, Grissom sentia as batidas do coração dela descompassadas.

- Seu coração vai explodir.

- Talvez, mas é a melhor sensação que já senti.

Ela olhou dentro do anel, havia o desenho perfeito de uma borboleta.

Os olhos dela brilhavam e era bom de ver, observou Grissom.

- Posso te pedir mais uma coisa Sara?

- Sim.

- Seu coração.

- Ele já é seu.

- Obrigado.

Nada demais aconteceu naquela tarde, a não ser o fato de dois corações fazerem as pazes e se encontrarem novamente.

Fim


End file.
